Forgiveness
by JinxWriter
Summary: Ronin tries to fix his relationship with Tara, who is still broken hearted by their past relationship.


Forgiveness

Ronin stood outside Queen Tara's kingdom, nervously staring at the entrance. The leaves were closed around it and the queen was surely taking her nightly sleep. Ronin felt awful about what he did back then, having chosen his work over the woman he once loved. Would she ever take him back? Before he could enter the kingdom, Nod came up to him and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "It's almost midnight."

"I'm going to talk to Queen Tara," said Ronin. Nod's expression turned into a smirk as he nudged Ronin's shoulder. Ronin rolled his eyes as he stepped into the kingdom to meet the queen.

* * *

Queen Tara was not sound asleep in her room, but rather out and about checking on all of the flowers in the moonlight. Some of them were closed up because there was no sunlight while others were still opened up. Queen Tara smiled at the sight of the flowers. Suddenly her mind shifted to another thought. Ronin was all that was on her mind that night minus the flowers in the moonlight. Her smile turned into a frown as she thought of them going back to the good old days as kids.

"Tara?" asked a voice. Queen Tara turned around and saw Ronin, still in uniform, bowing before her. Queen Tara put on a best smile and walked towards him. "You don't have to bow. It's only me," she said. Ronin stood up and saw the smile she put on, which was actually very convincing.

"Why are you here, Ronin?" Queen Tara asked.

"I came to talk to you," Ronin said.

"You think you should have the pods out in the moonlight tonight, or do you want to train the soldiers for an extra shift tomorrow?" Queen Tara asked.

"No, your majesty. I mean, about us," Ronin began.

"What about us?" Queen Tara asked, stepping behind a flower. Ronin followed her. "I mean our relationship," he said. Queen Tara's face turned sad as she thought of her and Ronin together.

"Look, Tara. I…" Ronin began.

"Save it. I know what you're going to say. You wish that you could be with me but work is more important right now. I understand," Queen Tara said for him.

"No, that's not what I meant," said Ronin.

"Then what did you mean, Ronin? Usually when you come to me it's for pods or for work. Why don't you just come for a friendly visit or a conversation?" Queen Tara asked with a little bitterness in her voice.

"Your majesty, I just wanted to talk," Ronin said.

"Save it, Ronin. I already said how you feel, I get it," Queen Tara said.

"Look, your majesty. I just think that we should go back to the beginning, like it was before," said Ronin.

"Before you grew so serious? Before how you were so glued to your training? Is that what you want to talk about, Ronin? Is it, or did you just come here to say it was all a mistake?" Queen Tara asked.

"A mistake? Tara, you're putting words in my mouth," Ronin started to get angry.

"Putting words in your mouth? Well, I know you're thinking about saying it, Ronin! You always come here to talk about us, but it's usually we should've never met or it was a mistake the first time meeting! It's always like that!" Queen Tara snapped.

"I never wanted to talk about that, Tara! I was just saying we should start over again, get a fresh start!" Ronin snapped back.

"Well it's too late for that now, Ronin! When we were kids you were never like this, but now look at you! You're all Mr. Tough Guy who cares for me but doesn't even care to _show _it! It's like your face is covered with just…no emotion at all!" Queen Tara snapped out loud.

Ronin was taken aback by his words. Queen Tara's eyes filled with tears as she turned away and sat down on a rock laying next to a Lilly pad. Ronin walked over towards her, getting closer this time. "Tara, I know you're still upset at all this. That's why I came here. To fix the mess I created years ago," he explained. Queen Tara shot up and stared at him square in the face.

"How, Ronin? How can you fix this?" she demanded.

"By giving you what you wanted," Ronin said. Queen Tara grew confused and was about to say something else, but the army general swooped her into his muscular arms and did the unexpected. Her eyes widened as Ronin pressed his lips against hers.

The world started to spin around faster and faster like a pinwheel in the wind. The queen's body began to relax into his as she slowly wrapped his around his neck. After a couple minutes the blissful moment began to end as Ronin pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw Queen Tara's face grow red with shock. This pleased him in away. "Your majesty you're blushing," he said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter," Queen Tara said. She then smiled back at Ronin and decided that he was trying to win back her heart. That sneaky little general knew exactly how to do it. She took the collar of his armor and dragged him closer to her.

"What're you doing?" Ronin asked.

"You need to do better than that," said Queen Tara with a teasing smile.

"And how?" Ronin asked smirking. Queen Tara answered this question by pulling him into another passionate kiss. Ronin wrapped his arms around her waist for another moment.

Suddenly some of the flowers covering the moonlight began to part, making the moon shine down on the two. However, Queen Tara and Ronin never noticed. All that mattered now was the moment of love being shared by two hearts finally reuniting.

* * *

FIN

How cheesy was that? Well I love cheesy romance stories, so ya never can go wrong with one like this! XD I'm a huge RoninxTara fan right now. Again most of my stories will be AU. I'll try to get an MKxNod one up as soon as I can, but some of my fics will be RoninxTara.

Was it good or bad? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
